


Any Way I Can Have You

by hunters_retreat



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: Their window looked out over the snowy retreat and Victor, his Victor, looked like a god, sculpted from the snow and ice itself.





	Any Way I Can Have You

**Author's Note:**

> Oh help me... I wrote Yuri on Ice :P First time in this fandom... love me gently :P

He didn’t usually do this.  Even two years later, he was still shy with his affections.  Victor was the one to initiate things, and even if it was Yuri who pressing into his lover’s body, it was always Victor calling the shots.  There was just something about this moment though.

They had stayed out late, visiting with friends, and had been up even later making love.  Neither had to be anyplace that morning though so they’d agreed to sleep in.  Now, as Yuri looked at his lover, he couldn’t help the desire to touch.

Their window looked out over the snowy retreat and Victor, his Victor, looked like a god, sculpted from the snow and ice itself. 

His silver hair fell over his face and only his lips were visible, but Yuri had memorized every inch of him before they’d ever even met.

Victor had one arm crooked where it disappeared under the pillow while the other was flung over his pillow.  He was half on his stomach, one leg bent at the knee and the other straight out underneath him.

Yuri crawled back into bed and pressed in behind Victor.  He leaned forward, slowly, ever so carefully, and trailed his hand lightly up Victor’s arm.  He ran his hand back down, then brought it to rest on his lover’s hip.  Victor let out a deep sigh and Yuri smiled as his hand trailed down Victor’s thigh to stop at the bend in his knee.    

“Yuri,” Victor whispered, but Yuri knew he was still deep in the grasp of sleep.  It took a lot to wake Victor.  There was something so endearing about it though, about the way Victor would call his name in his sleep.

Yuri pressed his lips to the nape of Victor’s neck as he trailed his hand up Victor’s thigh and around to cup his ass.  Yuri could spend years doing this, just touching Victor with no other intent behind it. 

He pressed another kiss to Victor’s skin and traced his free skate across his back.  He trailed lower still, and his fingers brushed lightly down the crevice of his ass.  He wanted to press in, to fill Victor with his fingers and see him spread wide for him.  He wanted to feel Victor’s warmth around his cock and feel him moving under him.

He was content for now though, because if he did those things it would wake his lover.  “I love you, Victor,” he said softly to the sleeping man. 

He felt Victor shift under his him, his body pressing back against his.  “Yuri,” he said sleepily.  “I’m going to wake up very angry if you tease me like that.”

Yuri smiled.  “What do you want Victor?”

“Just don’t stop.  You feel so good on me, Yuri.”

Yuri trailed his hands back down until he could do as he’d been thinking.  He pressed a finger against Victor’s hole and felt the way it gave easily.  He was still open from the lovemaking the night before.  Yuri pressed a second finger in, unable to stop himself.  He wasn’t usually so forward.  He always waited for Victor to tell him he was ready. 

“Yuri,” Victor crooned his name and Yuri didn’t want to wait any longer.  He wanted to feel Victor around him, to feel his lover moving with him.

He pulled his fingers out of Victor’s body and leaned over Victor.  He wasn’t as tall as his lover, but he knew how much Victor liked the feel of his weight over him.  He pressed one knee up behind Victor’s and guided his cock into his lover’s body.

Victor moaned beneath him and rocked his hips back against him. 

“So good to me, Yuri,” Victor whispered into his pillow.

“Lazy,” Yuri teased as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Victor’s cheek.

He felt Victor’s soft laughter against his chest and he thrust with his hips.  Victor moaned and it enflamed something in Yuri.  He needed to hear it again.  He began to thrust, slowly at first, but as Victor pressed against him with each thrust, he moved harder and faster. 

“Oh, Yuri, please,” Victor’s voice became louder as he begged, “please, touch me Yuri.”

He was tempted to give in to Victor’s pleas, but he wanted something else and for once, he was taking what he wanted.

“I want you to come, Victor,” he said against Victor’s skin, “come on my cock.”

“Yuri,” he moaned.

Yuri gripped Victor’s hips and pulled him back until his hips were in the air, but his head was still down on the mattress.  He thrust deep and slow, feeling every inch of give and take from Victor’s body. 

“Victor, you feel so good around me,” he said as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the skin between Victor’s shoulder blades.

He didn’t stop then.  He began to thrust harder and faster.  Victor’s little punched ‘ohs’ became an almost constant noise and Yuri worked him harder to keep him making those sounds.

“Yuri! Yuri! Yuri!” his lover threw his head back and Yuri felt his body tighten around him.  His own hips stuttered as he felt orgasm crash into him.

He continued to move over Victor until he could no longer.  He pulled Victor back to him and pressed as far as he could into Victor’s body.

He stayed like that for a time he could not measure, then slowly pulled away from Victor.  He was immediately pulled into Victor’s arms and he had a nose full of Victor’s hair.

“Yuri, you were magnificent,” he whispered into Yuri’s ear. 

“Victor,” he didn’t know what to say but the way Victor kissed him left little doubt that his lover was more than appreciative of his sudden desires.

Yuri was pushed and pulled and moved until Victor finally had his head over Yuri’s heart and he sighed as he wrapped his arms around Victor.

“Can we go back to sleep now, Yuri?”

He laughed as he pressed a kiss to Victor’s temple.  “Yes, we can.”

“I love you, Yuri.”

“I love you too, Victor.”

“Mmmm,” Victor hummed softly.  “And Yuri, if you ever want to wake me like that again, I wouldn’t mind.”

“You wouldn’t?”

“Of course not.  I want you, Yuri, anyway I can have you”


End file.
